


and on the third day

by scytheby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Death, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gore, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Pandora's Vault Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scytheby/pseuds/scytheby
Summary: Dream has taken Tommy Innit's last life.Dream will resurrect him as soon as he gets out.Dream is getting out.Right?//Just a little drabble about what might have happened if Dream needed to be let out of prison to resurrect Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	and on the third day

**Author's Note:**

> Ayup. Please look at the tags for this story. It's a lot of disturbing imagery I think? But all of the things in the tags are mentioned, with the cannibalism and gore being the heaviest.

Dream laughs and laughs when Tommy’s body lays still on the floor. Hot blood pushes itself from his knuckles to the quick pace of his heartbeat. Dream’s hands are split from the _crack_ of knuckles on jaw. Their blood mixes on the floor and bubbles with the crying obsidian like some twisted potion and Dream laughs. 

Dream has killed Tommy and he’s going to get out. He’s finally going to be _free_. Sam is screaming himself hoarse across the wall of lava and Dream wonders if success has always tasted like raw potatoes and copper. He bites into the potato that rolled across the floor half way through their fight. It's half smashed and bloody and the best damn meal he's had all month. 

He settles himself next to Tommy, pats his hair absently, and waits. He sings a bit, because he knows Sam can’t stand it and it would make Tommy furious. He tosses the cat’s corpse into the lava because Tommy had never really cared about it, so it didn’t matter. He stares at where the clock would have been, if he hadn’t thrown it in the lava too.

Dream waits. Tommy’s corpse isn’t looking too good anymore, which will make all of this a bit harder, but he can work around that. The heat isn’t helping, of course. (The lava never helped anyone, least of all Tommy.)

Dream waits. His throat is raw from singing. He's gone through a lot of his potatoes. They taste like earth and anticipation. He knows what he's hungry for, and it's more than this. When... When are they going to revive Tommy?

Dream waits. Tommy’s skull grins back at him after Dream has cleaned it. He keeps the rest of Tommy’s bones packed neatly in the chest that used to be full of books. Dream hasn’t been fed in a while so, well- Come on now. If Quackity can do it, it’s probably not that big of a deal.

(It feels like a big deal, as his teeth tear into a heart that loved everything so much. That fought him at every turn. It feels like a sword in his hand pushing through the resistance of ribs. It feels like the release of an arrow into the night sky. It feels like getting shot with his own bow, metal and wood and bright feathers sinking into his chest. When a piece of bloody muscle gets stuck in his throat and he chokes on it, it feels like an axe cleaving his head from his shoulders.)

He's furious at himself for burning the clock. What had been so useful when Tommy was with him is now only serving to send his mind twisting in on itself. He doesn't know how long it's been, can't know when the sun should be hitting his skin or when the creepers should be coming out. What he does know is that they should have let him out by now. _Why_ haven’t they let him out? They were going to revive Tommy soon, right? Maybe they’re waiting for it to be the month anniversary. Or maybe- no, it hasn’t been more than that.

Dream stares at Tommy’s skull and it laughs at him. The hollow sockets swim in his vision and he stares so long everything else in the cell goes away.

"They’re not coming for you, Dream." Tommy's voice is low and mocking in a way Dream can't remember hearing before. (he didn't learn it from him, he couldn't have, Tommy wasn't fucking _here_ anymore) "I was the only one who cared enough to let you out. And now that I’m gone? Now that some pathetic green bastard murdered me? No one is coming for you. This server has passed you by. No one will ever think of you again." If Tommy was still alive, more than some bones in a box Dream would kill him all over again. If they would just let him _out_ \- "You’re going to die in this fucking cell just like me."

Dream wants to throw the stupid skull into the lava, wants to shatter it under his foot and use the teeth as marbles. He wants to whittle down a femur and use it to stab the next person who he locks eyes with. (He’s going to have that chance. He’s going to see someone again.)

His hands are trembling. He can't tell if it's rage or terror anymore. He cradles Tommy’s skull with scarred fingers, bruises long since healed but scabs that have been picked at again and again.

He gently sets the skull into what used to be his clock’s frame. He stares at the gleaming teeth being bared at him. Bares his own teeth back. 

Dream waits. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think of it. This is my first fic I've posted anywhere, with an earlier draft on my tumblr, so I have no idea how it reads.  
> Please, please, PLEASE let me know if I need to add more tags. I realize that this is quite dark and if I've missed a tag or mistagged something I would very much like to know.


End file.
